As we fade in the dark
by Natsu-z
Summary: Jonathan and Mavis find out it's not so simple to maintain a relationship between a human and a vampiress. Between dealing with her awakened bloodthirst and his raging hormones, they struggle to overcome these and many other obstacles so they can be together.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Her blue eyes were still glowing with joy after the party was long over and she was laid in her bed, facing the window. She couldn't believe her father had allowed her to travel, much less with a human.  
Her heart fluttered at the thought of the red haired young man she had zinged with. She couldn't tell why, but ever since he bumped into her at the lobby, she knew he was different. He had a different scent from any she had ever felt. Something that drew her to him, inexplicably, and she was sure it had nothing to do with their zing.  
She couldn't sleep, because of the excitement of going to Haweewee, and she was sure Johnny was awake because he, she found out, used to sleep during the night; so it occurred to her to spend some time with him.

She hoped off the mattress of her lidless coffin and walked out of her room, anxiously crossing the hallway and stopping in front of the first suit armor she found.  
"Do you know where Johnny is?"  
The armor took a couple minutes to answer, but informed Mavis that he was exiting a locker in the lobby, carrying a huge backpack. She thanked the armor and turned into a bat, flying downstairs to meet him.

"Johnny!" She transfigured back in front of him, causing a scream and making him drop his backpack.

"Oh, hey! It's you! I guess I'll have to get used to it." He laughed nervously after he realized it was Mavis and not Drac. The Count still kinda scared him sometimes. "Wait, shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I couldn't sleep… so I thought I could spend some time with you." She smiled and brushed a lock of her short hair behind her ear.

That made Johnny's heart skip a beat, she was even cuter when she did that, and he felt like he could stare at her forever. Good thing she was awake and _wanted_ to spend time with him, just the two of them. There were so many things about the world she didn't know, so many things about humans, and so many he wanted to know about her. She was a vampire after all, and everything he knew about them he learned in movies and comic books and video-games, and based on what Drac told him, not everything was as he knew.

"Let's go to my room!" He grabbed his backpack with one hand and her wrist with the other, dragging her with him towards the stairs.

Once they got to the bedroom he had been given, the shrunk head hanging on the doorknob made a face.

"What the two of you think you're doing?"

"What?" Johnny frowned.

"Dracula forbid you too to be in any bedroom by yourselves, he say it's not proper fo- " With a wave of her hand Mavis shut the annoying head and rolled her eyes, opening the door and entering the room.

Johnny followed and threw his backpack on the ancient cedar canopy bed as the vampiress let herself fall on the mattress and sat just beside it.  
"I'm really curious about all the stuff that's in there" she mused, staring as he began unpacking.

"It's mostly clothes." He chuckled.

"But you've got things from places you've been too!" She exclaimed as a small pointy object made of metal fell of a pocket. "I've seen this one in my birthday party!"

"Oh, that's from Paris, it's a miniature of the Eiffel Tower, it's huge!" He explained, drawing his cell phone out of his pocket. "Check it out!"

"What is this thing?" She looked at the device he held out, displaying the picture of him in front of the tower.

"You don't know cell phones?"

"No… What does it do, besides showing paintings?" She looked at the screen intrigued with it.

"Oh, lots of things! Aaand, these are pictures, not paintings. Let's take a selfie." he scooted closer to her and smiled goofily, turning the phone around and pressing the camera button.

The flash almost blinded her; Mavis blinked furiously and then covered her eyes. That hurt slightly from the excess of luminosity. Johnny looked at the screen and his smile faded when he saw only himself in the picture.

"You… don't show up in pictures…"

When her eyes stopped hurting from the excessive light, Mavis opened them and saw a disappointed Jonathan, looking to the side, to a mirror and seeing only himself.

"Or in mirrors." His eyes widened and then he turned back to her. "I have so many questions about you..."

She smiled shyly at him and he cupped her face, noticing for the first time, how cold her skin was. Mavis leaned in and he did the same, pressing his lips to hers, softly, his hand slowly sliding from her face to base of her neck, the tip of his tongue touching her mouth softly. Felt a shiver run up her spine, unsure of how to react, only being used to give him chaste kisses, lips pressed firmly together, because she had no idea of how to do it otherwise. She could hear his heart beating hard and fast, echoing in her ears, feel his palm warm against the back of her neck, and insecurely, she parted her lips. He inclined his face and invaded her mouth, making her gasp against his lips, her hands gripping the border or his t-shirt tightly, as she got used to the feeling of his tongue against hers.  
Before she knew she was responding instinctively, lost in his scent and his warmth and that odd heat that send shivers through her body.  
He parted, panting lightly, eyes locked on hers, noticing how big her pupils were and knowing exactly what that meant, he had to push the thought aside quickly.

"What was I saying?" He whispered, his voice a little hoarse.

"You had questions about me?" She offered, a grin forming on her lips.

"Lots of questions. Though Drac has answered some already, like, I know wooden stakes kill you, but they'd kill anyone. And you're actually allergic to garlic. But what about being naked when turning into a bat? Nobody answered me that one."

"You know, we have abilities, like, magical abilities. So when we shape shift into bats, I'm not sure exactly what happens in the process, but I guess we're naked."

"Hot!" He exclaimed raising his eyebrows and she blushed, giggling. Everything about that girl was so awesome, he just couldn't find a defect on Mavis, she was perfect. He couldn't wait to take her to all those places he told her about, especially Hawaii, since she was so eager to go there.

"But I have questions too. Everything I know about humans apparently is wrong. And I think my dad was wrong too. And you have all these things" She pointed to the cell phone he was still holding.

"You know what? I think I should take you out tonight. Like a date." He jumped off the bed, excitedly, walking towards the window and pointing out in the direction of the city. "I think you have to see people to know more about them, and I can teach all about the technology we have, and…" He stopped and turned around, getting close to the bed where she sat watching him. He crouched in front of it and held her pale hands. "You can ask me anything you wanna know, anything, Mavis."

Later that night, when the sun was setting and coloring the Romanian sky with shades of red and orange that faded into deep purple and dark blue as the night fell, the Count watched from a window the silhouette of a little bat carrying a human man towards the city and sighed. His precious daughter had zinged with a human.

He was consumed with worries about those two. His knowledge of Jonathan's species was limited, and outdated, he realized after the events of the past few days. But there was something he knew, would never change, no matter how much things had changed: vampires liked human blood. They felt drawn to it, they craved it sometimes. And proximity only made it worse.

There were so many things, so many details. Humans were mortal, to begin with. At every passing moment Johnny was dying, life escaped him slowly and Mavis would live forever, developing into an adult vampire and remaining beautiful and young. The widower remembered the pain of losing his beloved Martha, and he knew his daughter would face the same when his human life had ended. That made his heart clench, his Mavis didn't deserve to know such pain.

Also, the thought of them getting married was bittersweet to Dracula, because on one hand he would be filled with joy (he really liked Jonathan, after all), but on the other, they would... the thought brought complete horror to him. And there was the detail of Johnny's family. He had mentioned he had brothers. And probably parents.  
Even though Dracula had no idea how human life was, he was sure his future son-in-law had one before coming into the hotel, and would he leave it behind? Or he would take Mavis away? How could his precious little voodoo doll live among humans?

Rubbing his temples the Count turned around and decided he was overthinking the whole situation. He would think about the two later. For the moment, he would distract himself with work.

Arriving the lobby, Dracula watched the monsters that arrived and supervised the zombies and witches, glad that everything was back the normal, and he didn't have to worry about hiding a human.

He stopped at the center of the crowded lobby and raised his arms welcomingly "Welcome to Hotel Transylvania!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sound of the crashing waves invaded the room as did the weak sunlight of the early morning, the blinds blocking it just enough so it didn't reach the bed, where the young couple was laid, but allowing a soft breeze to pass through.

Mavis yawned, feeling like she could sleep for days. She was definitely not used to being a tourist, or as Johnny called it, a backpacker. Haweewee was sure Paradise, and even more than she had expected, but going everywhere and swimming and walking, _and_ carrying Johnny around when she was flying had drained her completely.

"Aren't you sleepy?" The petit vampiress leaned her head against his shoulder, eyeing the screen of his cell phone while he played a game.

"Not used to sleep during the day yet." His mouth curved up in a smile and he turned his face from the game kiss the top of her head quickly. "I can stay awake for hours."

She nested herself against him, feeling his arm around her. It had been almost a month since her birthday, and they've had time to explain to each other everything about their worlds and their families. And also to know each other better. And do _things.  
_Mavis had been unsure at first, but she couldn't deny she liked every new thing that involved kissing her... _boyfriend_? She wasn't really sure what they were right now.  
She just knew how exciting it was, especially when they were sneaking around the castle, hiding from her father.  
She would never forget one night, when Johnny pushed her into a wall and pressed himself against her, claiming her mouth with such intensity he got his lips bruised by her sharp fangs. His heartbeat drummed in her ears and his warmth spread through her body, making her respond in with the same fervor. But his hand fell on her thigh and slid under the border of her dress, bringing her to a halt. She pulled away and he apologized profusely, blushing so much his freckles disappeared. He had mumbled something about controlling himself and how innocent she was, and how he shouldn't have done that.  
She was sure there was more than kissing, but didn't know exactly _what_. It was not like her father would teach her anything about that, since he was the one who homeschooled her. And it was not like she had ever had that much curiosity about it, until a couple years ago, she thought it was gross.

Johnny had only realized he had fallen asleep when he opened his eyes and the room was much darker than he remembered, the sun had just set. Rubbing one eye he looked down to find he and Mavis were entangled, her pale skin so soft against his, he reached for her exposed arm and brushed the back of his fingers against it, causing her to shiver slightly in her slumber. She wore a sleeveless oh-so-short black summer dress, and he couldn't help staring at her long smooth legs or her curvy hips, and feel an odd mix of adoration and desire.

He was completely in love with Count Dracula's daughter, and tried to be respectful, but couldn't help his instincts, the more he tried, the worst it got. He had just realized he had waked up with a hard on, and Mavis was centimeters away from him, only making it worse. Her sweet smell of Romanian cherries was so enticing as the view of so much exposed skin, and he felt so guilty but so tempted at the same time.  
What would she think if she woke up and saw it? He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry.

Slowly, he tried to disentangle himself from her, very carefully not to wake her up, but it only made her shift closer and press herself to him, her arms tightening around his shirtless torso. He closed his eyes in agony, feeling her against his throbbing need, he bit into his lower lip and unconsciously his hips moved towards her, the bulge in his swimming shorts digging into her thigh.

He opened one eye to peek at Mavis and found her blue eyes glued his, wide and unreadable.  
"I-I..." Johnny mumbled, trying to find a way to apologize or to even explain, but he was so embarrassed he just couldn't make his brain work.  
And he didn't have to, because she shut him up with a kiss, turning on her side and sneaking her arms around his neck, her small breasts pressing into him in a way that made his blood boil. 

He wrapped his arms around her, too lost in the moment to even consider anything and rolled on top of the vampiress, noticing the little gasp he caused. His large calloused hands roamed down her sides as he kissed her, noticing her legs slowly giving him space to lay in between them. Starting to feel breathless he parted, lowering his face to her neck and laying open mouthed kisses on the soft skin.

Mavis curled her hands around Johnny's neck as she felt his mouth against the side of her neck, causing her a pleasure she could not describe. His heartbeat drummed in her ears, and that scent she liked so much, but didn't know why seemed to consume her completely, she was so drawn to him and she felt the uncontrollable urge to mimic his action. Turning her face towards him, she parted her mouth slowly and some kind of instinct took over her as she dug her fangs on his neck violently.

It hit her like nothing she had ever felt in her life, the taste of it was so alluring, she could stop swallowing down the sweet, thick blood as the drumming in her ears was frantic, desperate. It was like she was under some kind of trance. Until the drumming started to slow down and she heard a faint voice over it.

"M-Ma-Mav-is..." Jonathan's weak voice reached her and she stopped abruptly, feeling languid and seeing in red for a moment.

"Oh no, no! Johnny!" She cried out, rolling his paralyzed body off hers, and desperation filled her. "What have I done?!" She felt tears filling her eyes as she pressed her hand to the bleeding spots on his neck, trying to contain the bleeding.

"I'm okay, it just, hurt a lot." He said in a small voice, reaching upwards shakily to wipe a tear from her cheek. A weak smile on his lips.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." Her voice cracked and she couldn't hold the tears back anymore.

Her father had never allowed her to drink any kind of blood, so she had never tasted it, until now. It had scared her so much; she had done that on pure instinct, without any consideration for someone she loved. Now she understood why his heartbeat echoed so much in her ears and why he had that scent, it was like blood was calling her. The realization hurt so much, she could _kill_ him if she wanted. Human life was too fragile, and she had never thought of that before. Maybe they should go home. Mavis didn't know what to do, she helpless and desperate. She needed her father.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authoress's notes:**_

_Hey, thanks for the favs, follows and the reviews, specially. Feedback is much appreciated, always!_

_I haven't written a multichapter since Broken Doll (which will have a sequel, as soon as I get time and inspiration to continue it), so I'm feeling a little rusty, but I think I'm doing okay ;p_

_Enjoy and sorry for any mistakes._

**Chapter 3**

He should have known better than to allow those two to travel alone. His daughter didn't give him much detail about the accident, but the Count had quite an idea what they must have been doing for that to have happened. Or at least they had started it. It took them several hours to get back to Romania, and Dracula was waiting for them as they arrived. He knew something was wrong just as he laid eyes on the young couple. Mavis had an insecure look on her face and Johnny was too pale and had dark circles under his eyes.

Now he was at his daughter's bedroom, readying himself for the difficult conversation he had to face as she began unpacking her things, after they left Johnny on his own bedroom to sleep and recover, since he was so weak.

"I feared many things would happen, but not this. I could never see this coming, you never tasted blood, not even synthetic... I thought it would work, so you wouldn't have to drink it. Besides, human blood if not good for us, you know it."

"I know dad, but it was like I had lost conscience. And it tasted so good, I couldn't stop. I almost killed him, dad! It was awful..." She sighed, putting a little hula doll on her desk.

"Oh, my honey-guts, that's just one of your problems when it comes to Johnny. I've been thinking about it, and there are so many things you're both too young and too in love to see." The older vampire walked to his daughter and ran a hand through her hair, feeling as if the weight of the world was on his back, he noticed her eyes were glassy with tears.

Before he could say another word, Mavis threw herself against his chest and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing helplessly. It hurt so much, her chest ached and heavied, she just wanted to be with Johnny, why was it so complicated. If only he was a monster too.

_If only he was a monster too._

Hours later that thought still echoed in her mind as she laid in her bed, wanting to sneak to Johnny's room but afraid of being around him. She began to analyse all the monsters she knew and realizing not all of them were born monsters like her. Some of them, became monsters. So, maybe there was way to make things easier.

Excited with the idea, Mavis got off her bed and hurried to her bookshelf, sure that she owned a book that was a kind of monster encyclopedia. It should contain the answers she was looking for. Just she kneeled in front of the ancient piece of furniture, she heard a knock on the door and then it slowly cracked open.

"Mavis?"

She froze when she heard Johnny's voice. She didn't feel prepared to be around him again, but before she could react he had already walked in and was approaching her, the scent of human blood now recognizable and tempting, making her feel uncomfortably thirsty.

His brown eyes fell on the vampiress kneeling in front of the bookcase and hesitated, since she hadn't answered or even turned to look at him. He reached out for her shoulder when his cellphone rang noisily, causing both to jump, Mavis turned around and finally faced him.

Looking at the display he saw it was a call from home, his mother, most likely. Even before he could say anything, when he accepted the call a loud and acute, but cheerful voice came out from the device.

"Jonathan!"

"Hey mom..." He answered a little unsure if he should talk to his mother in front of Mavis, should he mention he had a girlfriend? Should he mention she was a vampire?

"Your mom?" Mavis asked raising her eyebrows and he could tell she was curious.

"Mom, hang in there, I'll put you on speakerphone, so you can talk to _my girl _too" He waved his eyebrows suggestively at the vampiress who blushed and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear timidly.

"Hello dear! What's your name?" His mother said excitedly.

"Mavis"

"What a pretty name! I'm Amy, Johnny's mom. You sound so cute! Johnny, are you two using protecti-" Before she could finish, he hang up, feeling blood rush to his cheeks as he turned a deep shade of red, regretting to have let that conversation happen.

"What?" Mavis frowned, confused with Amy's question.

"Not cool mom." he muttered as he turned his cellphone off and shoved it into his pocket, completely embarrassed.

"Johnny, why are you here?" she asked as she stood and walked away from where Johnny was.

"I came to see you, I wanted to know how you doing after... after what happened." He tried to approach her, but she turned around and hugged herself, defensively. "Mavis? What's wrong?" He almost whispered, his voice terribly sad.

"I don't want to hurt you again." He could see her eyes filling with tears before she turned around.

"You won't, that was an accident..." He tried again, reaching out for her, his hand curling around her waist and gently bringing her into his arms. He could tell she was alarmed, but she allowed the proximity.

"Johnny, please... I don't know if this is a good idea..." Mavis said in a small voice, her hands firmly planted on his chest, trying to stop him to pull her too close.

"I'll have to go home soon." He muttered apologetically and her eyes widened with horror. That hadn't crossed her mind.

"What?" She gasped, looking up at him in disbelief. "You're leaving?"

"You could totally come with me!" He almost jumped with excitement at the thought of taking Mavis with him to California.

"No, I can't..." She breathed out, comprehending what her father had meant about all the things, all the problems they would have to face. She hadn't thought about it, about his family, about his life or his past, all she had thought was that they could be together and live there, helping her father to manage the hotel. But her silly fantasy was crumbling disastrously and despair crept over her once more. She couldn't bear the thought of losing Jonathan and the future had never been so uncertain.

He sighed deeply, his excitement fading almost instantaneously and her heart seemed to sink on her chest, so she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him in hope it could make him feel better, and not only he, but also herself. He hugged her back and kissed the side of her face softly. "We'll figure what to do, don't worry."

She smiled softly and squeezed him lightly. That was one her favorite things about Johnny, his never ending optimism could always lift her spirits and make her believe everything would be all right after all. Even thought there were so many things in their way.

Maybe she could make the effort and hold back her instinctive urges, with time, she was sure she could manage being around him and not wanting to sink her fangs on his neck and swallow his blood greedily.

_Maybe_. She thought as the alluring scent was again the focus of her attention since she was hugging him and her mouth was dangerously close to his jugular vein, that pulsed rhythmically against her.

"Johnny..." Mavis pulled back and slid her hands slowly off him, taking a step back. "I think you should... hm..." She hesitated, trying to find an excuse to get away from him without giving the impression she didn't want to have him around.

"Oh, I know... I should talk to my mom about saying that kind of thing. _On speaker phone _and in front of _you_. What if your father walked in? Dude..." he started ranting, and she couldn't really understand what he was talking about.

"What kind of thing? And what does my dad has to do with it?"

"Uh...Nevermind..." He said slowly, realizing how naive his girlfriend was, his cheeks becoming a little flushed as he shoved his hands into his pockets, awkwardly. "I should probably, let you rest, since it's day already and you have to sleep, and I have slept until, like, an hour ago."

Before she could say anything he pressed his lips to hers quickly and left her to her thoughts.

She took a deep breath and swallowed hard, wishing she could somehow suppress her bloodthirst and be around him as she used to before tasting his blood. At least now she could concentrate in her research without being interrupted.

Determined to find a solution, she began pulling books out of the book case and piling them on her study desk. There should be something useful in at least one of those books.

She spent almost the whole day, flipping pages, reading, analyzing, taking notes, trying to find answers to their dilemma, but she found out, it was not so simple. What kind of monster would he become? Would he abandon the human world for her sake?

How could she ever ask such a thing of him?


End file.
